Simulators are important for training drivers of moving vehicles, such as boats, planes, ships and spacecraft, and ground vehicles. Some vehicles, such as aircraft, have complicated cockpits with tens, hundreds, or even one thousand or more flight instruments and controls. Simulations often include both an out-the-window (OTW) display showing a realtime depiction of the environment outside the vehicle, and a cockpit area with flight instruments and controls. Increasingly, cockpits, like the simulated environment, are being simulated and presented as imagery on one or more displays. This allows a simulator to be easily converted from one type of vehicle to another type of vehicle by simply changing the simulation software.